DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack
のブラックボックスパック |Image = |Translation = Mystery Black Box Pack |Gallery = DMEX-08 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmex-08 |Release = January 25, 2020 |Next = |Previous = DMEX-07 Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack }}Mystery Black Box Pack is the 8th DMEX booster pack in the OCG. Details *This is the third pack in the Black Box Pack series. Set Breakdown *This set includes 308 cards. Card Types *This set introduces the following combination of supertypes and card types. **DM Field (Introducing DM) **Evolution Dragheart Creature **Mono Artifact (Introducing Mono and Artifact) **Neo Gacharange Creature **Psychic Field **T2 Field (Introducing T2) Races This set introduces the following races; *Eldrazi *Gang *Goblin *Mega Armored Command Dragon *Milkgirl *Monster (formerly only a race category) *Neet *Rainbow Dragon Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Flying *Ganpar Psychic Link *Next Breaker *Recital *Shield evolution *Super Infinite Graveyard Spell evolution *Super Infinite Gacharange evolution Contents *1/??? Pooongi, Highest Performance *2/??? Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *3/??? Grand Dice, Eureka X *4/??? Alpaca Hammer / Command of the Gang Leader *5/??? Zachs Cot, the Wise *6a/??? Aqua Attack (BAGOOON Panzer) *7a/??? Aqua Cascade (ZABUUUN Cruiser) *8a/??? Aqua Jet (BOOON Sky) *9/??? Astral Reef *10/??? Redzone, Roaring Invasion *11/??? Ularus, Punishment Elemental *12/??? Engineer Kipo *13/??? Ballom Quake, Lord of Demons *14/??? Basara *15/??? Beast Liger, Legendary Zoid *16/??? Imen's Sign *17/??? Beholder, Orderly General *18/??? Benchan *19/??? Bombersaur *20/??? Black Lotus *21/??? Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar *22/??? Joecard *23/??? Joecard *24/??? Joecard *25/??? Joecard *26/??? Joecard *27/??? Joecard *28/??? Iocant, the Oracle *29/??? Gaial Bolshack, Raging Dragon *30/??? Bone Piercer *31/??? Haunted Choice *32/??? Zentoyou, Acupunturist *33a/??? Gaial Kaiser *34/??? Super Psychen Pippi *35/??? Psychen Pippi *36/??? Sagrada Familia, Vizier of Instant Seal *37/??? Narrataro, Explosive Passion *38/??? Great Sonic *39/??? Explosive Ad up Blayaho! *40/??? CanCam *41/??? JK Paper Nature *42/??? Gigastand *43/??? Gaga Packun, Io Enforcer *44a/??? Geo the Man, Earth Titan *45/??? Rain, Accurate Reaper *46/??? Pretty Children *47/??? Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son *48/??? Choromatsu, Nature's Third Son *49/??? Giobanchu, Ten Extremes / Genesis of Drillball *50/??? Gachinko Roulette *51/??? Cocco Lupia *52a/??? Coco Yuyu Doxon, Dogenzaka Mongoose *52b/??? Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! *53/??? Codefight Alibi Trick *54/??? Root Charger *55/??? Shrine of Rebirth *56/??? Skypeace, Rainbow Builders *57/??? The Lemen *58/??? Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" *59/??? Rasha, Satori's Wanderer *60/??? Fighting Musubi *61/??? Jelly Ronin *62/??? Dangerous Grandpa *63/??? Dusaico, Darma GR *64/??? Happy-go-lucky Strike *65/??? Hyde, Kiramekuseiheki *66/??? Goldenden Trap *67/??? Fruit of Eternity *68/??? Codefight Misdirection *69/??? Final Heikkie *NA70a/??? Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower *NA70b/??? Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King *YU70a/??? Hell or Hell, Super Devil Corrupt Tower *YU70b/??? Deathshiraz Infinity, Super Devil Corrupt King *71/??? Ghastly Drain *72/??? Mystery Hippo *73/??? Simian Warrior Grash *74/??? Codename iFormulaX *75/??? Variable Poker *76/??? Sinister General Damudo *77/??? Dragment Innovation *78/??? Og Amate Radial, Dragment Symbol *79a/??? Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear *79b/??? D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental *80/??? Diehard Ryusei of Invincibility *81/??? Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge *82/??? Mystery Cube *83/??? Faerie Shower *84/??? Dondodo Doramusko *85/??? Due Kamisama, Duema God Clerk *86/??? Dueman *87/??? Deadman, Rap Hermit *88/??? E-Gogogo *89/??? Sasoris, Dragon Edge *90/??? Eldritch Poison *91/??? Emrakul, the Aeons Torn *92/??? A Stra Sensor *93/??? Enma Dai King *94/??? Red Ridaz', Explosive Daredevils *95/??? Balloonshroom Q *96/??? Überdragon King Bolshack *97/??? Startdash Buster, Divine Hero Mech *98/??? Judge CREW Knee *99/??? Faerie Miracle *100/??? KAMASE-BURN! *101/??? Iron Fist of Revolution *102/??? The Fukuromen *103/??? Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush *104/??? Faerie Life *105/??? Heavy Pop, D2P *106a/??? Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ *106b/??? Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *107/??? Alephtina, Spiritual Princess *108/??? Gacharange Gacharobo *109a/??? Kamiya Miki Yua Narha, to the Future Beyond *109b/??? Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! *110a/??? Mica Tsukino Haruna, Dear Place *110b/??? Enjoy Play! Everyone's Playground! GANG PARADE! *111a/??? Silver Volg *112/??? Raging Dragon Lord / Gaial's Dragon King Intense Destruction *113/??? Great Grasper *114/??? Jose Wilbert, Gaia's Justice *115/??? Giganto Usagi Robo Future X *116/??? Dream Pirate, Shadow of Theft *117/??? Glodalmatia Heaven's Arm *118/??? Aqua Melge *119/??? Grape Dal *120/??? Poppo Juvira, Winged God-destroyer *121/??? Duenyan Emperor *122/??? Retisha, Guide of Victory *123/??? Athena -Non-, Guardian of the Holy Grounds *124/??? Dueland, Transformation of Dreams *125/??? Evolution Egg *126/??? Hundred Eyes, Secret Spirit Treasure *127/??? Whirlwind Tailspin *128/??? Hazure Ponnosuke *129/??? Heaven's Cube *130/??? The Tantanmen *131/??? Hydro Hurricane *132/??? JK Great Gamble *133/??? Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son *134/??? Ichimatsu, Jet Black Fourth Son *135/??? Otodoke! Start Deck *136/??? Outherno Scissors *137/??? Drag Innocent, Savage Swordsman *138/??? Invincible Nerf *139/??? Invisible Aura *140/??? E of Sports, JK Stadium *141/??? Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son *142/??? Jushimatsu, Sparkle Fifth Son *143/??? P.P.P.P *144/??? Kabutorial Kuga / Mystery Disaster *145/??? Soul Bringer, Yumusha *146/??? Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son *147/??? Karamatsu, Sharp Pain Second Son *148a/??? Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword *149a/??? Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword *150a/??? Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword *151/??? Final Dogiragolden *152/??? Keshikasu, Vanish King *153/??? Chotto☆Kyawa☆Joragon *154/??? Atlantis, Deepsea Evangelist *155/??? Zero Phoenix, Phoenix of Darkness *156/??? Kingdom Ohkabuto / Charge 3 Times, Free Entry! *157/??? Kojiro *158/??? Falconer, Lightfang Ninja *159/??? Lion King's Emblem *160/??? All Sunrise *161/??? Lava Coil *162/??? Leo *163/??? Oath of Friendship *164/??? Lying Newspaper *165/??? Huge Blueprint *166/??? Hayabusano Sabato Zett / Hirin Mascaras *167/??? Hyperspatial Surprise Hole *168/??? G.W.D, Rumble Machine *169/??? Emergency Premium Hall of Fame *170/??? Lucifer *171/??? JK Darkness Rockderian *172/??? Scissorspan, JK Sergeant *173/??? Rainbow Spark *174/??? Zombieponnosuke *175/??? Doremi 24, Miracle 1 *176/??? Chain Maximum *177/??? Managorilla *178/??? Colorful Dance *179/??? Codedemon Ballom Mystery *180/??? Ultra Miracluppi *181/??? Bachio Sensei, Unforgiving of Shakapachi *182/??? Kareiko, Karma's Banned Technique *183/??? Jealousy Bell *184/??? Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer *185/??? Hajime Syacho, Hundred Beast World Explorer *186/??? Maximum the Ryokun (Storm Awakening MAXIMUM Shinra Banshou) *187/??? Waking Up Miss Mei *188/??? Jishou Jisho *189/??? The Chow Men *190/??? Platinum Ponnosuke *191/??? Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *192/??? Mega Innopound Sword *193/??? Melkomi Tamatama, Shadow of Restraint / Gushatto Fist *194/??? Bernine, Dragon Armored *195/??? Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric *196/??? Schuka, Duke of Amnesia *197/??? The Negimisomen *198/??? Shadowwave Cyclone *199/??? Mons's Goblin Raiders *200/??? Moors, the Dirty Digger Puppet *201/??? Mother Pack *202/??? Jurogumo *203/??? Liliang, Mysterious Light *204/??? Wachagona, Muen Zangu *205/??? Narratornosuke *206/??? Vomirror, Darma *207/??? Akalin Hyolin, Bei B *208/??? Noel, Duel Prince *209/??? Cyber Tune *210/??? Number Question *211/??? Prince *212/??? Omegattai Sandaioh *213/??? Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son *214/??? Osomatsu, Miracle Eldest Son *215/??? Sorting Gate *216/??? Ultimate Outrage Legend *217/??? Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic *218/??? Adamski, S-Rank Space *219/??? Dandy Eggplant *220/??? Stallob, the Lifequasher *221/??? Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero *222/??? Pop-up Pirate *223/??? Luna Mystery Mansion *224a/??? Deepsea Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *224b/??? Crimson Lord Yanus, Temporal Warpanther *225/??? Tokyo Mystery Circus Letter of Challenge *226/??? Gabriella, Holy Princess *227/??? Mount Fujiyamax MAX *228/??? Mystery Captain Fleet *229/??? Charmeijin, Hundred Delivery *230/??? The Ramen *231/??? Raza Vega, Thunder Guardian *232/??? Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *233/??? Brock, the Screw Soldier *234/??? AND Spark *235/??? Aqua Agent *236/??? Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny *237/??? San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies GR *238/??? The Shio Ramen *239/??? Coiling Vines *240/??? Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish GR *241/??? Scissor Eye GR *242/??? Himitsu no Finale! *243/??? Iwashin, One Man Army *244/??? Serra Angel *245/??? Fever Nuts *246/??? Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage GR *247/??? Aqua Hulcus *248/??? Smash Horn Q GR *249/??? Goemonkey! Snake-Handed Boss *250/??? Lalala Life, Faerie Trick *251/??? Wanwanwan, Wankorage GR *252/??? Ophanis, Unified Five Elemental *253/??? Ika Ikaga, Excess Guardian *254/??? Cosmic Darts *255/??? The Curry Ramen *256/??? Good Muscle Bouncer *257/??? Spiral Gate *258/??? Baraghiara, Heavenly Earth Momentum / Ringfinity Violent Blaze *259/??? Bolshack Ulpheus, Holy Dragon *260a/??? STARSCREAM -ALT MODE- *260b/??? STARSCREAM -BOT MODE- *261/??? Super Shiritori Ga *262/??? Bolshack Crisis NEX *263/??? Corteo, Spirit Knight *264/??? Ripple, Autumn Wind Faerie *265/??? Immovable, Proud Soul *266/??? Tenjoinsama / Floor Bullet *267/??? Deshibuko Guchipa, Zenith of "Fist" *268/??? Codename Sorge *269/??? Cyber J Eleven *270/??? Amaterasu Seraphina, Light Weapon *271/??? Plamodel *272/??? Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother *273/??? Todomatsu, Freedom Youngest Brother *274/??? Tomica Town *275/??? Iconic Man *276/??? Dark Matter, Zenith of "Magic" *277/??? Quattro Fang, Burning Soul *278/??? Treasure Naska *279/??? Force Again *280/??? Choice of Destiny *281/??? Trueangel Leo the Star *282/??? Hyperspatial Killer Glasses Hole *283/??? The End of Universe, Infinite Galaxy *284/??? Bearfugan, Super Beast Army *285/??? Ultimate Tatsurion *286/??? Umr-Noll, Wielder of the World Instrument Key *287/??? Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom *288/??? Dogiragon, Legendary Legend *289/??? New Generation *290/??? Please Marry Me!! *291/??? Saigou Giant *292/??? Sonic, Lightfang Ninja *293/??? Somenzan, Daspel *294/??? Startdash Reviver, Crystalline Shadow *295/??? Onikamas, Strange Flow *296/??? Paradise Aroma *297/??? Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D *298/??? Hyperspatial Energy Hole *299/??? Hyperspatial Extra Hole *300/??? Hokira *301/??? Keroyon Quartet *302/??? Girls Journey *303/??? 「Destructive Red! Scrapper Red!」「Knowledgeable Blue! Brain Blue!」「Enchanting Green! Trap Queen!」「Flashy Yellow! Spark Yellow !」「Greedy Purple! Hand Purple!」「We are where the break is! Shield Sentai, Trigger Jar!!」 *304a/??? Wataru, Legendary Savior *304b/??? Ryujinmaru *305/??? 「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 *306/??? 「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 *307/??? 「Raijin-Oh Kenzan!」 *308/??? Spike Spiegel Cycles Cross Gear - Orega Aura (A cycle of Orega Aura based on Cross Gear.) * — Glodalmatia Heaven's Arm * — Invisible Aura * — Soul Bringer, Yumusha * — Outherno Scissors * — Mega Innopound Sword dmex8-117.jpg|Glodalmatia Heaven's Arm dmex8-139.jpg|Invisible Aura dmex8-145.jpg|Soul Bringer, Yumusha dmex8-136.jpg|Outherno Scissors dmex8-192.jpg|Mega Innopound Sword Gacharange Reprints (A cycle of gacharange creatures based on older creatures.) * — Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage GR * — San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies GR * — Scissor Eye GR * — Dusaico, Darma GR * — Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish GR * — Wanwanwan, Wankorage GR * — Smash Horn Q GR dmex8-246.jpg|Nyannyan, Nyanko Rage GR dmex8-237.jpg|San Pietro, Vizier of Butterflies GR dmex8-241.jpg|Scissor Eye GR dmex8-63.jpg|Dusaico, Darma GR dmex8-240.jpg|Sapian Tark, Flame Dervish GR dmex8-251.jpg|Wanwanwan, Wankorage GR dmex8-248.jpg|Smash Horn Q GR Joecards (A cycle of of Joecards in each civilization, including Colorless non-Jokers.) dmex8-25.jpg|Joecard (Light)|link=Joecard/Gallery dmex8-24.jpg|Joecard (Water)|link=Joecard/Gallery dmex8-26.jpg|Joecard (Darkness)|link=Joecard/Gallery dmex8-22.jpg|Joecard (Fire)|link=Joecard/Gallery dmex8-23.jpg|Joecard (Nature)|link=Joecard/Gallery dmex8-27.jpg|Joecard (Colorless)|link=Joecard/Gallery Gallery Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs Category:Reprint Set Category:Shock Packs